capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Music in Caprica
The music for Caprica is composed by Bear McCreary, who is also the composer for the Battlestar Galactica re-imagined series (2004 - 2009). __TOC__ Prerelease information Bear commented on the soundtrack before the pilot went to DVD: "The album is finished and is currently being mastered. It will hit stores in early June, but will be available early from the label’s website in late May. The sound of this score is much more intimate than Galactica, but I think fans will nevertheless be surprised at how lyrical, passionate and thematic it is. In fact, many of the musical shifts you heard in Daybreak were inspired by the harmonic language I devised for Caprica" http://www.bearmccreary.com/blog/?p=1819#more-1819. There was also a YouTube video released with Bear playing the main theme to Caprica on piano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CguEY9e2SqQ. Incidental Music Capricoperatica Bear McCreary composed this segment for two soloists and chamber ensemble. Music: Bear McCreary Lyrics: Laura Kalpakian Vocalists: Alyssa Johnson (soprano) and Alessandro Juliani (tenor) Juliani played Lt. Felix Gaeta on Battlestar Galactica. Source Music Was Love Music and Lyrics: Jonathan Snipes Performed by Captain Ahab Philo and Zoe dance to this song during the Cylon diagnostic. A snipet of Stu Phillips' Main Title for the original Battlestar Galactica (1978 - 1979) is heard when Philo is skimming through the channels looking for dance music. I Am a Man Music and Lyrics: Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry This song is playing on Sam Adama's car wireless when he is taking Amanda Graystone "home". Tauron Ceremony Song The lyrics were penned by Kath Lingenfelter (the writer of the episode), but she was uncredited. Patti Allan performs the song on screen. On the soundtrack CD remix, it is sung by Raya Yarbrough. Lyrics were added to the Adama theme (which is used in the soundtrack as a leitmotif to identify the Adamas and the Taurons) with slight alterations made to the melody to accommodate the words. The Tauron Rites Singer sings this song at the funeral service for Shannon and Tamara Adama. All of This Has Happened Music and Lyrics by Brendan McCreary Performed by Young Beautiful in a Hurry This song is playing at the Dive when Amanda Graystone and Clarice Willow are there getting wasted, probably on purple. Voices of the Dead Featuring Brendan McCreary, vocals The lyrics are in Ancient Greek. The song is heard in Goldie's Off Track Betting when William Adama enters to bring burritos to the Ha'la'tha. Caprica Abides The Caprican national anthem was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features tenor Steve Amerson on vocals. It is sung at Caprica Buccaneers pyramid games before tip off. Caprica Theme Music Music: Bear McCreary Daniel Graystone plays the theme on the piano after the U-87 prototype escaped his lab and stole a company van; and after he learned he will probably lose the robot and the military contract. Category:Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Caprica soundtrack album notes list Juliani as a baritone. He is actually a tenor. References 1 "Soundtrack Album Updates" from Bear's Battlestar Galactica Blog 2 "Bear McCreary spielt "Caprica"-Theme in Hagen" from YouTube category:Production